


The Nurse and the Party Girl

by BreathingDirtyAir



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir
Summary: After a rough night out, she's fallen asleep on the night bus home and wakes up to find the bus parked, the driver gone, and the doors locked. Luckily for her she's got company: a nurse on the way home from his night shift..
Relationships: F4M





	The Nurse and the Party Girl

**[Strangers to lovers] [Semi-public] [Night bus] [Foot massage] [Male nurse appreciation] [Cunnilingus] [From behind] [Multiple orgasms] [Condom] [Vanilla]**

**The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age. If you are below 18 years of age, do not read this script.**

**Tone:** Going from low key miserable, to relaxed, to flirtatious **  
**

**Notes to performers:** Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.

The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.

I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout

 **Recommended SFX:**  
\- None

 **Optional SFX:**  
\- Phone keyboard typing  
\- Sound of purse being rummaged through  
\- Bus door opening

... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction  
  
_[ ]_ \- tone of voice, actions  
  
{{ }} - comments, context

* * *

_[gently]_ Hey, hey! Wake up

Sorry, didn't want to have to do this but..

You fell asleep on the bus.. and so did I, which is kind of why I'm waking you up

I think we're parked in some kind of depot

 _[sigh]_ The driver must have forgotten to wake us up

How that idiot missed us is beyond me.. I guess I was sunken down in my seat

Anyway, the doors are locked

...

Oh, don't worry, it's happened to me before

You just call their security and someone comes along

You don't even have to call really, there's a number you can text

That is, if you have a phone. But I'm out of battery

So I was wondering if I could borrow yours?

...

Great! Thanks, should have known better than to leave home with half battery

Let's se.. can you unlock it for me? Thanks, here we go

 _[dictating]_ Dear customer service.. stuck in a bus on..

What's this station called?

...

Right

 _[dictating]_ Would be grateful for assistance.. aaaand send

Thanks, here you go. It takes them about an hour to get here

But it's better than waiting all night

_[sigh]_

So.. how come you're here?

...

Oh, night shift huh? What do you do?

...

You're a nurse? That's kind of cool

You don't see a lot of guys becoming nurses

People think it's like, a girly job or whatever

I mean.. I don't. I think more guys should become nurses

It's a tough job but I'm glad somebody's doing it

...

Me? Where I've been? Oh, I thought my outfit gave that away

I was out partying

Not a lot of occupations have you wearing a low cut black dress for a uniform

 _[sigh]_ Almost wish I had been working instead though, it's.. been a rough night

I've barely had a drink and I've still got a headache

 _[groan]_ And my foot hurts like hell

...

You want to take a look at it? Oh that's sweet of you but your shift is over

I don't wanna make you work overtime

But.. you don't look like you're gonna take no for an answer, are you? _[chuckle]_

There's no examining table here, but..

How about I sit down on the seat next to you? Is that okay?

Alright.. just gonna put my foot up in your lap.. take my shoe off.. there we go

 _[playfully]_ Alright doctor, how does it look?

It's not swollen is it?

 _[relieved_ _]_ at least *that's* good news

Hey what are you.. _[delighted groan]_

...

Yeah, that feels better

I didn't know they taught foot massage in nursing school

Could you.. keep doing that?

 _[satisfied groan]_ Oh right there, I feel better already

Maybe I just needed was a good foot rub

 _[relaxed]_ Aah, yes.. oh god you're good at this

_{{ Foot rub goes on while they talk, tone of voice is relaxed and satisfied. Throw in a couple of soft  
_ _As dialog goes on she gradually starts to become hornier and more seductive }}_

_[a short pause and a couple of soft, relaxed moans later]_

I can't believe how sore my feet were

Can you believe I danced for like five hours in those shoes?

...

What? Oh, I wasn't celebrating. Kind of the opposite, actually

I broke up with my boyfriend a week ago

I thought a night out with a couple of friends would cheer me up

You know, have a couple of drinks, forget my worries.. dance with some cute guy

 _[suggestively]_ Take him hom _e_

...

Instead I ended up falling asleep alone on the bus

It's typical isn't it? The *one* time you're waiting for a guy, *any* guy, to come make a pass at you they're nowhere to be found

I mean, I don't want to suggest that any girl in skimpy clothing is out to get some.. but come on

A cleavage like this? I couldn't imagine I would have problems

Maybe I'm losing my touch

 _[satisfied groan]_ Speaking of touch, you sure haven't lost yours

_{{ From this point on she is overtly seductive }}_

I love a good foot massage

Lucky me, falling asleep on the same bus as a handsome nurse _[groan]_ taking good care of my poor little foot

It's been a terrible night but at least it ended in the best way possible

 _[suggestively]_ Second best anyway

 _[moan]_ You don't mind me moaning do you?

My friend always complains. Says I sound too sexual when I get a massage

I can't help it, when it feels good you just wanna _[moan]_

It drives me crazy you know.. when you rub me like that

When you.. caress my ankle

Letting your finger run up and down my foreleg

I don't think I've had this kind of massage before, but I think it's working

You know what you could try? When I was a little girl my mother always used to kiss the away pain

Maybe that would work, make me feel a little better

Mmh yeah, it's doing wonders. I think it hurts a little further up my leg too

You think you can work your way up there? Place a little kiss on my thigh

Mmh, that's perfect. You're such a good nurse. You know just how to take care of me

Why don't you come sit here? In front of me

Do you think you could do that?

Cause I think the inside of my thighs hurt a little too

Oh yeah, that's good.. a little further up

Do you feel that? It seems like I'm getting little wet. I think something needs to be done about that

Oh yes. I love how your tongue feels on my skin. When you run it up my thigh.. all the way up..

 _[giggle]_ I was so sure I was gonna get laid tonight, I didn't bother to wear panties

I even shaved my pussy

I didn't imagine it would end like this.. with a stranger.. on a night bus..

Teasing me with the tip of his tongue.. parting my lips

Running it up my slit.. until he _[moan]_

_{{ Improv cunnilingus for a couple of seconds, then continue any way you see fit  
_ _Use written lines, or improv your own if you feel like it. Escalate intensity towards climax }}_

Oh yeah.. it feels so good when you play with my clit.. your tongue and lips all over it.. don't stop

Keep swirling around it.. suck on it.. oh fuck you're going faster

Oh christ you're good at this

Do you feel that? How wet I am for you.. my juices are just dripping down your face.. oh yeah

What are you.. oh yes, yes please.. slide a finger in there.. oh fuck

Right there.. right there.. that's the spot

Oh fuck keep going faster.. I think I'm getting close

Just like that, don't stop.. finger my pussy.. finger my pussy while you.. oh god.. oh god I'm gonna cum

_[improv to orgasm]_

Oh god. Oh god my legs are still shaking.

That felt so good. You do this to all your patients?

Don't think for a second that we're done here

You took such good care of me, it's time I made you feel good.. stand up

Oh.. look at that, getting a little excited, are we?

How does this feel? When I rub your cock through your pants?

I love how hard you are for me, let me pull these down..

Mmh, you've got such a nice cock. Dripping with pre-cum already, just from eating me out

Do you like it when I stroke you?

My fingers wrapped around your cock, rubbing that pre-cum all over your tip

 _[playfully]_ You're not the only one who knows how to work with his hands

You've got such a nice, hard cock

I want to feel it inside me

I want you to take me. Right here. I want you to bend me over the seat and fuck me

Do you wanna do that?

...

What? _[giggle]_ Don't worry, I wouldn't expect a health care worker to have unprotected sex

Good thing I bought condoms for tonight

 _[rummaging through purse]_ This wasn't the scenario I had in mind, but.. here you go

Now, while you put that on.. let me climb up on the seat, pull up my dress up for you

Give you a nice view of my ass

Do you like that? Imagine if it had been you, dancing next to me in that club

Feeling that ass rub against your crotch

You wouldn't have been able to resist it would you?

You would have wanted to take me right then and there

Well, here's your chance. I'm so ready for you

Ah yes, gently _[moan as he enters]_ fuck

_{{ He starts fucking her from behind, getting increasingly intense and passionate. Improv as much as you want,  
_ _use written lines if you feel like it }}_

You feel so good inside me.. oh, just like that

I've needed this so badly.. for someone to fuck me

Feeling the thrust of your hips.. as you shove your cock inside of me

Oh yeah.. oh fuck

Oh god, your hands feel so good on my tits

Take them out.. oh yes.. fuck

Keep grabbing my tits.. while you pound that pussy.. holding me against you

Oh god.. just like that

I love feeling you inside of me.. your hands all over me

Oh god don't stop

I'm getting close.. I think I'm gonna cum again

I want you to cum with me.. I want to feel you tremble.. when I cum on your cock

Please.. don't stop.. oh yes..cum with me.. oh god..

_[improv to orgasm]_

_[catching breath]_ Oh god.. that was amazing.. that was.. _[she is interrupted by a kiss]_

Oh shit, did you hear that?

I think somebody's coming. Quick! Put your pants back on

Fuck.. shitshitshit. Gotta hurry, make sure nothing's..

_{{ Additional note to performers, for speaking to person "off screen":  
On test recordings I've achieved a pretty good effect by moving away from the mic,_  
_or recording facing away from it. So that it doesn't sound like it's directed to the listener._  
_But you do it whatever way you think works best. }}_

_[speaking to person in distance, still out of breath]_ Oh! Hey! Thank you so.. we'll be right there.. just give us a minute

 _[speaking to listener again, amused]_ That was close cmon, get your things

_[short pause as they get off the bus]_

Hey, where were you supposed to get off at? You know, before you fell asleep?

...

Oh, that's.. pretty far away, isn't it?

You know, my apartment is just around the corner, if you need a place to stay

...

Oh no, it wouldn't be a bother at all. I'd very much appreciate your company

...

Really? Good, this way

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.
> 
> Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/


End file.
